On ne naît pas mauvais
by Silentium Noctem
Summary: Est-ce que Jedusor est sincère avec elle, personne ne le sait, même pas moi Terry sa meilleure amie, et qui sont ses enfants qu'elle entend crier sans arrêt et cet homme encapuchonné qui vient troubler ses rêves ?  T.J/M.M
1. Prologue

Prologue

Septembre 1941

Le bruit des roues traçant de légers sillons dans le sol était agréable à entendre, le vent silencieux et invisible faisait frissonner les arbres plantés au bord de la route, un hululement lointain et le ciel voilé de la nuit parsemée de milliers d'étoiles comblaient ce décor nuptial. Rien ne valait ce moment annuel, le vent frais du soir s'infiltrait dans ses poumons et sortait sous la forme d'un soupir satisfait, l'air était pure et faisait du bien. Au loin on pouvait deviner l'ombre mouvementé de cet immense bâtiment, que l'on allait percevoir à tout instant, plus qu'un petit virage serré et il sera visible…

Une nouvelle année allait débuter, rien de plus exaltant pour ceux qui aimaient tant cet endroit ! Ces longs couloirs au sol froid, éclairés par des flambeaux chaleureux et surveiller par des gardes de métal, silencieux et attentif. Lieu d'études, lieu d'apprentissage, développement de la connaissance, haut lieu de bêtises et d'amusements… Quidditch ? Ah… le Quidditch, une nouvelle année pour essayer de ramener la victoire à la maison qui vous avait accueilli, il y a quelques années de cela. Une famille à part entière, des amis et des professeurs présents pour nos questions, enfin presque tous… Le contour arriva comme prévu et le château fut enfin visible, retenant un cri de joie, son visage s'éclaira soudainement et ses yeux brillèrent d'une joyeuse lueur. Poudlard…, chaque fois que Poudlard était visible son cœur se serrait, qu'est-ce qu'elle serait devenue sans Poudlard ? Oui, elle était intelligente, certes, mais Poudlard avait amélioré ses capacités, le château se dressait fièrement au sommet d'une falaise qui surplombait le lac, vigile présente nuit et jour.

La calèche s'arrêta brusquement à quelques mètres du portail. Les élèves descendirent des transports et se rendirent à l'intérieur du château, certain se faisait saluer chaleureusement par les portrais et Peeves… l'esprit frappeur s'occupait déjà de quelques deuxièmes années qui lui semblait être de belles proies. Les portes de la Grande Salle étaient grandement ouvertes, les quatre tables commençaient à se remplir et trônant fièrement sur son vieux tabouret cramoisi le choixpeau magique semblait dévisager les personnes près de lui. La cérémonie de répartition allait commencer, tout le monde était installé, et les premiers premières années passèrent le seuil de la porte guider par un vieux monsieur aux cheveux épais arborant un chapeau brun qui sentait le moisi de très loin. Une fois regroupé dans un coin, les yeux rivés sur le choixpeau, les premières années attendaient leur … répartition. Le choixpeau se fendit soudainement d'une bouche, il y eut un raclement de gorge et une longue improvisation d'une petite mélodie qu'il sifflotait puis il entama son chant sur la même mélodie.

_Je suis peut-être un drôle de chapeau,_  
><em>Mais utile je vous suis vraiment,<em>  
><em>Je ne suis pas le plus beau,<em>  
><em>Mais je suis le plus important.<em>  
><em>Parmi tous les stupides couvre-chefs,<em>  
><em>C'est bien moi le chef.<em>  
><em>J'ai un cerveau et pas n'importe lequel<em>  
><em>Je serais rien sans mon paternel.<em>  
><em>Je ne suis pas le plus beau,<em>  
><em>Je suis peut-être un drôle de chapeau,<em>  
><em>Mais de la tête de Gryffondor je viens,<em>  
><em>Il m'a rendu malin..<em>

_Si vous allez dans sa maison…celle de Gryffondor_  
><em>Vous rejoindrez les courageux,<em>_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_  
><em>Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.<em>  
><em>Dans la maison de Poufsouffle rien de mystérieux,<em>  
><em>On aime travailler,<em>  
><em>et la patience est là pour nous guider.<em>  
><em>Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi<em>  
><em>Serdaigle <em>_vous accueillera peut-être_  
><em>Là-bas, ce sont des érudits<em>  
><em>Qui ont envie de tout connaître.<em>  
><em>Vous finirez à<em>_Serpentard,_  
><em>Si vous êtes plutôt malin<em>  
><em>Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards<em>  
><em>Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.<em>

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_  
><em>Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein<em>  
><em>Tu seras en de bonnes mains<em>  
><em>Car je suis un chapeau pensant !<em>

Sur ce le directeur-adjoint appela un élève qui vint se placer sur le tabouret. La répartition commença, dix élèves furent répartis dans chaque maison et le directeur monsieur Dippet se leva en souriant. C'était un petit personnage frêle et chauve, un léger sourire éclairait continuellement son visage osseux.

- Bonne appétit. Profitez-en, après ce sera le moment ennuyeux du règlement.


	2. Eternelle intellectuelle

**Chapitre premier**

_**La poésie est le miroir brouillé de notre société. Et chaque poète souffle sur ce miroir : son haleine différemment l'embue. ( Louis Aragon ) – extrait de Chronique du bel canton.**_

Miroir, oh beau miroir ? Pourquoi ressemble-je donc à cela ? Elle se tenait droite devant le miroir du dortoir et tâtonnait quelques parties de son corps, ventre flasque, frêles bras, visage fin et traits sévères, rien de bien attirant… Et ses cheveux impossibles à coiffer joliment, ce qui l'énervait particulièrement, alors, elle se contentait de faire un abominable chignon qui laissait échapper quelques mèches folles. En beaucoup de points elle était différente de ses comparses, elle était assez grande, bien plus que la moyenne générale des filles mais en même temps dès qu'elle se retrouvait au côté d'un homme elle semblait petite et insignifiante. Elle aimait étudier, oh oui, qu'elle aimait ça… plus que tout.

Se retournant définitivement en s'interdisant de se regarder une énième fois dans ce miroir, elle se pencha sur son sac, les coutures menaçaient de rompre à chaque instant sous la masse considérable de ses livres de cours. Elle le hissa sur son épaule qui fût aussitôt tirailler par une douleur musculaire, foutu sac. Le feu crépitait dans le foyer se trouvant au milieu de la pièce, il faisait bon et elle aurait voulu y rester un bon moment à bouquiner mais le devoir l'appelait ! Enfin… plus précisément les cours. Elle déambula dans les escaliers en risquant à tout instant de s'étaler violemment dans le couloir. Après un sprint assez impressionnant menant jusqu'au cachot, elle s'arrêta brusquement stopper par les élèves attendant que le professeur ouvre la porte du cachot. À l'heure comme d'habitude !

Elle souriait fièrement dans son coin, quand le professeur ouvrit la porte, laissant apercevoir sa face amicale et son imposante moustache. Les élèves pénétrèrent dans le cachot, quand le prédécesseur du nouveau professeur de potion enseignait dans le cachot l'ambiance y était macabre et il faisait froid, très froid. Mais notre bon ami à la grosse moustache réchauffait les cachots et sa bonne humeur continuelle rendait cet endroit plus chaleureux. Les tables étaient réparties un peu partout dans la salle et étaient toutes occupées par deux chaudrons en cuivre. Son sac fit un bruit sourd quand elle le posa sur la table, le professeur s'étonna d'un tel bruit et s'approcha d'elle tout en souriant.

- Avez-vous pensé à utiliser un sort pour alléger votre sac ? murmura celui-ci à son intention. Il me semble qu'il vous pèse un peu trop. N'est-ce pas ?

- Merci professeur ! Je n'y avais même pas songer.

- Mais de rien… avec plaisir.

Cela faisait deux années que le professeur Slughorn avait pris le poste de professeur des potions, et, il fut rapidement apprécier… toujours chaleureux et souriant. Il avait créé un club, le club de Slug, tout le monde voulait en faire partie, ce qui était compréhensible, c'était un privilège de pouvoir y participer et on acquierait une sorte de prestance en y devenant membre. Evidemment, elle n'en faisait pas encore partie, pas encore… car, oh qu'oui, elle en fera partie !

Le professeur Slughorn s'était mis au devant de la salle, ses deux mains reposaient sur son ventre bedonnant, il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention sur lui…, même s'il savait qu'il avait déjà tout l'attention de ses élèves, une sorte d'habitude…

- Bonjour ! Je vois que nous sommes… tous là, oui c'est parfait tous à l'heure. Cinq points en plus par maison pour être venu enfin tous à l'heure ! annonça Slughorn d'une voix enjouée. Aujourd'hui nous allons essayer, parce que je ne suis pas sûr que nous allons réussir à en faire une parfaite…, nous allons essayer de faire une potion de régénération sanguine. À quoi sert cette potion, fiez-vous à son intitulé… c'est une question que même un première année pourrait répondre.

- Bah… ça régénère le sang, non ? murmura timidement une élève au premier rang.

- Oui ! Bien bravo… maintenant sortez vos livres…

- Monsieur ! Désolé de vous interrompre… mais nous avons déjà fait cette potion en troisième année avec votre prédécesseur. Après avoir trouver ses livres de potions, elle se sentit forcer de faire un petit commentaire même si ça devait mener au foudre de ses camarades.

- Ah ? Et quelqu'un l'avait réussite ? Hm ? Si oui je veux bien lui donner 10 points pour cet exploit. Faire une potion de régénération en troisième année ,et juste, serait exceptionnel.

- … Non personne n'a réussi.

- Donc tentons de la réussir aujourd'hui, avec en prime vingt points pour sa maison ! Ouvrez vos livres de potions… à la page 198. Les ingrédients sont déjà placé sur votre table, à vous de les reconnaître et d'en faire la correcte utilisation. Bonne chance !

Penchée sur son manuel de cours et un œil attentif sur son livre « Mille herbes et champignons », elle tentait de comprendre les explications de préparation.

_**Préparation de la potion de régénération sanguine, selon Libatius Borage.**_

_Ingrédients :_

_deux litres de sang de dragon_

_trois moitié de sangsue _

_des limaces jaunes à cornes_

_des pics d'hérissons_

_des champignons de Paris_

_du jus de citrouille_

_des cervelles de souris _

_un pouce de gnome des jardins_

_une cruche de vins rouges_

_une bonne quantité de Whisky pur malt_

Visiblement beaucoup d'ingrédients n'avaient rien n'à voir les uns avec les autres, un pouce de gnome des jardins ? C'est affreux…Et, de l'alcool ? Pourquoi pas… Il suffisait de suivre correctement les instructions et sa potion sera sûrement… acceptable même peut-être parfaite ! En premier, il fallait verser les deux litres de sang de dragon et faire chauffer à feu moyen… feu moyen simple à dire, après un instant de réflexion, elle lança un sort qu'il lui semblait approprié pour régler la chaleur du feu. Elle attrapa les deux sangsues encore vivantes et les posa sur son plateau de découpage, elle les coupa en deux et posa la moitié inutile dans un bocal de réserve, elle devait à présent les hacher et mettre tout le contenu dans le chaudron en ébullition.

Un petit cri la sortit de sa concentration pourtant si légendaire, sa voisine avait une sangsue collée à sa paume et qui se mouvait étrangement.

- Mon Dieu ! Aide-moi, enlève-moi ça ! Berk ! Berk ! Berk ! Je sens mon sang partir…

- Bouge pas. Elle tira de toute ses forces sur la sangsue qui était bel et bien décider à rester accrocher à sa cible. Monsieur ! Monsieur, on a un léger problème !

- Que se passe-t-il ? Slughorn retint un rire en voyant la jeune élève se mettre à paniquer. Allons calmez-vous mon enfant je vais vous aider…

Après que le sauvetage de sa camarade fut réalisé, elle retourna à son chaudron qui commençait à faire des bulles, elle hacha sauvagement ses sangsues qu'elle lança dans le chaudron. Puis, avec une louche en étain, elle tourna le tout trois fois à droite et cinq fois à gauche. À présent, il fallait, couper la tête de sept limaces, les jeter dans le chaudron, puis avec leur corps faire une sorte de bouillie dans laquelle, il fallait y ajouter le jus de citrouille et la cruche de vin rouge. Voilà… quelle horreur, les pauvres limaces… Ensuite…, faire une fine poudre avec les champignons et les pics d'hérisson et les incorporés dans un verre de whisky où les cervelles de souris aurait été plongé dedans quelques minutes avant. Elle plongea les cervelles de souris dans le verre de whisky et se mit à écraser les champignons, puis après avoir rajouter les pics broyés, elle mélangea le tout dans le verre de Whisky, la purée de limace et les poudres dans le verre. " _Buvez tout le mélange, gargariser et recracher le tout dans le chaudron, après cela compter vingt-sept secondes et rajoutez une goutte de votre propre sang. " _Sous estomac se contracta brutalement, elle eut un léger haut le cœur et avec dégoût regarda la mixture. Elle regarda autour d'elle et voyait plusieurs élèves assis sur le tabouret entrain de fixer leur mixture, les mains tremblantes.

- Monsieur ? C'est une blague ? murmura sa voisine d'une voix tremblotante.

- Non ! Allez-y ! Le whisky atténue un peu le mauvais goût.

- Et si on avale une cervelle de souris sans faire exprès ?

- Ce serait dommage, mais, ce ne serait pas nocif pour votre santé. Allez, buvez maintenant !

Autant le faire directement… et ne pas se poser de question, elle tendit le bras et laissa le liquide entrer dans bouche puis elle se mit à gargariser… elle sentait les cervelles de souris s'entrechoquer et se caler entre quelques dents, elle eu un haut le cœur et recracha le tout dans son chaudron et se mit à tousser bruyamment.

- Vingt-sept secondes ! Miss… ! N'oubliez pas les vingt-sept secondes ! hurla Slughorn depuis l'autre côté de la salle.

Un…deux…trois…quatre…, elle n'avait jamais su compter correctement les secondes, et, de se retirer une goutte de sang en même temps n'était pas la chose la plus aisé non plus. Elle se piqua le pouce, vingt-six…vingt-sept, elle laissa tomber sa goutte dans le chaudron qui laissa échapper une légère fumée blanche, son livre tomba à terre, sa voisine s'était affaissée sur la table en jurant et avait bousculé son livre qui était violemment tomber sur le sol. Son regard se posa sur son livre puis sur le pouce… le pouce du gnome… ! Mince ! Elle se pencha rapidement et attrapa son livre… qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire avec le pouce.

- Lancez-le dedans ! Vite et tournez trois fois la potion en chantant : Je suis une petite fille, avec des petites nattes !

- Sans se poser de questions, elle obtempéra et se mit à fredonner en touillant sa mixture.

- Parfait…parfait. Slughorn remplie une fiole et la montra aux autres. Vous voyez cette couleur jaune pâle… ? murmura Slughorn en examinant la fiole. Elle est bien trop décoloré, le jaune doit-être plus vif ! Désolé, Miss…vous avez du compter trop rapidement ! lança Slughorn d'un air faussement désolé, il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule avec un petit sourire réconfortante.

La déception s'encra dans son visage, zut… avec un geste triste, elle ouvrit son livre à la bonne page et lu la dernière partie. _« Rajouter le pouce de gnome et tourner trois fois dans le sens que vous voulez ». _

- Monsieur… où est-ce que c'est marquer qui fallait chanter « Je suis une petite fille, avec des petites nattes » ?

- Nulle part, mais je rêvais de faire cette blague. Ne le prenez pas mal… ce n'est pas ça qui a fait rater votre potion.

La voisine se retourna vers elle et lui posa la main sur l'épaule en souriant timidement.

- Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir fait tomber ton livre par terre… murmura celle-ci, les yeux brillants.

- Ce n'est pas grave… c'était un accident.

La fin du cours approcha, le professeur Slughorn la main entaillé, passait de chaudron en chaudron pour trouver la potion qui ferait effet ! Il s'arrêta vers sa table et observa le chaudron de la voisine, la potion était jaune… vif.

- Oh… est-ce que ce serait cette potion ? Hm…hm ! Slughorn plongea sa main dans la chaudron et après quelques secondes la sortit, sa blessure avait parfaitement cicatrisée. Magnifique ! Vingt points de plus pour votre maison… votre sangsue vous a porté chance !

- Merci monsieur… Après s'être brièvement essuyer le coin des yeux, elle sourit. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta potion, tu aurais sûrement fait une meilleure que moi.

- T'inquiète pas ! Regarde, tu nous as fais gagner des points ! Alors que… sans vouloir te vexer, en potion tu n'arrives jamais à rien. Tu peux être fière de toi.

- Je le suis… je le suis…

La sonnerie détonna, les élèves jetèrent un coup d'œil à Slughorn qui semblait réfléchir.

- Bon et puis zut, filez pas de devoirs pour la prochaine fois ! Bonne journée !

Les élèves lui accordèrent leur plus joli sourire et quittèrent un à un la pièce. En enfournant ses livres, elle regarda la nouvelle classe entrer dans le cachot, des cinquièmes années, un an de moins qu'elle donc moins mature, résonna-t-elle. Un sort pour rendre plus léger fut lancer sur son sac et elle quitta rapidement les lieux et pu entendre le professeur Slughorn s'exclamer d'une voix amicale :

- Ah Tom ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien monsieur, merci. Et vous ?

Puis la porte dans un grincement sinistre se referma. Deux jeunes élèves de Serpentards de troisième année passèrent devant les cachots et murmurèrent entre elles.

- Tu as vu… il y avait T…

- Oui, oh chute ! Tais-toi, tu ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant… qui nous fait de l'effet. murmura la plus petite des d'eux en traçant le plus vite possible vers les escaliers.

Comme si c'était un secret, tout le monde trouvait ce cher Jedusor fort charmant… mais tout le monde savait aussi qu'il était aussi froid qu'un glaçon et que personne ne pouvait l'atteindre au cœur et qu'il fallait être rudement douer pour pouvoir avoir une discussion avec lui, il ne parlait pas avec n'importe qui. Des pas légers, et, le bruissement des pans d'une robe frôlant le sol se firent entendre derrière son dos. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et, un vieille homme souriant lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Allons dépêchez-vous, mon cours va bientôt commencer. Vous ne voudriez pas venir en retard ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Non, monsieur. Mais, vous vous faites quoi ici ?

- Je vais à mon cours, et, je sens que je serais en retard. C'est bizarre, hein ?

- Il nous reste quelques minutes pour courir jusqu'à votre salle de classe…

- Courir ? Quelle idée… prenons donc notre temps… enfin non, moi je prends mon temps comme ça je ne pourrais pas dire que vous étiez en retard et que j'étais au courant ! N'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait… Après l'avoir remercié d'un léger sourire, elle se rendit en courant jusqu'à la salle de cours et manqua de se prendre l'escalier auquel manquait une marche.

Comme prévenu, il arriva en retard, mais tout en souriant comme à son habitude. Et en ouvrant la porte de la classe, il sifflotait. Elle adorait ce professeur, il était très sympathique et enseignait bien, et, elle lui avait avoué que plus tard, elle voudrait bien lui ressembler. Et pas qu'un peu ! Il s'installa sur sa chaise et observa ses élèves… il avait de belles lunettes en demi-lunes qui lui retombait sur son nez.

- Nous allons parler des Animagis… et des Animagus. Quelqu'un sait de quoi il s'agit ? Oui ? Je vous écoute…


	3. Madame Doliprane

**Chapitre deux**

**L'enseignement devrait être ainsi : celui qui le reçoit le recueille comme un don inestimable mais jamais comme une contrainte pénible****. **_**– Albert Einstein**_

Le réveil fut douloureux ce matin-là, courbée dans son lit, les mains sur la tête et le visage en sueur, elle pleurait doucement. Son estomac se contractait violemment et une irrépressible envie de vomir lui tiraillait le ventre. Une de ses camarades se leva brusquement et alla s'assoire sur le rebord de son lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu ne te sens pas bien… tu veux que j'aie chercher l'infirmière.

- Non… c'est bon ça devrait passer. Du moins j'espère. Tu arriverais à me passer mes lunettes ?

- Bien sûr, tiens. Elle lui tendit des lunettes carrées qu'elle posa négligemment sur son nez, sa vision resta légèrement troublée.

- Merci Terry.

- T'arrive à te lever ?

- Je pense… Avec un effort monstre elle se redressa dans son lit et, se glissa dans ses pantoufles. Un filet de sueur froide lui coula dans le dos et une douleur prit naissance dans le creux de sa nuque.

- Et tout ça avant le match de Quidditch ! Accroche-toi à moi. Je t'amène à l'infirmerie.

Pendant qu'elles descendaient l'escalier, les élèves de Gryffondor s'étaient rassemblés dans le salon où devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame attendait le directeur de leur maison.

- Excusez-nous monsieur, je dois l'amener à l'infirmerie. Elle ne se sent pas très bien.

- Oh, très bien, passez devant et filez vite. Je chargerai le préfet-en-chef de vous raconter ce que je vais leur dire.

Les deux filles disparurent derrière le portrait, et, se dirigèrent d'un pas traînant jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore se tourna vers les élèves de Gryffondor après avoir refermé le portrait, il balaya la salle du regard et commença ses explications.

Quelques élèves traînaient dans les couloirs, flegmatisants dans un quelconque coin d'un couloir, se racontant les ragots les plus croustillants et ne faisant rien d'autre de particulier, à part attendre la première sonnerie. Le petit déjeuner n'était pas obligatoire et beaucoup d'élèves préféraient ne rien manger en sachant que les mets du repas de midi, étaient succulents et suffisamment bourratif pour survivre l'après-midi sans rien manger. Les deux amies, bras-dessus bras-dessous arrivèrent à l'infirmerie où madame Doliprane s'occupait d'un élève recouvert d'écailles et crachant du feu. Première chose à faire quand l'infirmière Doliprane a un cas urgent, ne pas l'approcher, et s'installer sur un lit en espérant se faire remarquer à un moment ou un autre. Après avoir enfourner un liquide rouge dans la bouche de l'élève, elle se retourna le front dégoulinant et courut dans son bureau chercher quelques plantes et une carafe de jus de fruit. Pour faire passer des médicaments ou plantes au goût … peu recommandable, elle faisait boire un bon jus de fruit qui faisait passer le tout plus facilement. Doliprane était une petite dame au corps squelettique, ses mains étaient frêles et ses joues creuses, une vilaine série de cicatrices avaient envahi son visage. La rumeur courrait que le mari de Doliprane était un loup-garou… mais personne n'osait vraiment lui poser la question, et, surtout n'osait point faire de remarque sur le fait que ses cheveux étaient un abri à puces à lui tout seul.

Le jeune homme dragon fut rétablit après un traitement draconien. ( quel jeu de mots !) C'était un élève de première année, un Serpentard, ses yeux avaient encore une teinte rouge et il crachotait un peu de fumé quand il quitta l'infirmerie. Enfin Doliprane pris en compte les deux Gryffondors, assises sur un lit attendant en silence.

- Que celle qui a un problème s'allonge…, je reviens tout de suite ! En plusieurs petites foulées elle atteint son bureau et, de loin, on put entendre le bruit caractéristique d'une bouteille de Whisky qu'on débouchait.

- Allonge-toi, je vais prévenir le professeur des défenses contre les forces du mal que nous serons en retard ! Terry lui fit un sourire qu'elle voulait encourageant et s'en alla.

- Alors ma petite qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- J'ai mal au ventre… ce matin en me réveillant, j'ai d'abord eu quelques douleurs au bas du dos comme des tiraillements puis mon estomac s'est brusquement contracté… à plusieurs reprises.

- Mal au ventre ? Doliprane se pencha brusquement sur elle, l'odeur de l'alcool se dégageait brutalement de sa bouche et une légère arrière odeur de tabac était présente… délicat mélange, elle lui tâta le ventre avec ses petites mains et posa son oreille dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Rien de bien grave ! Quelques potions, une grande dose de repos et … de la patience. Ça passe avec le temps mais ça fait atrocement mal. C'est un nœud de vipère.

- Nœud de vipère ? Comment ça ?

- Votre estomac se contracte à cause d'une trop forte consommation de légumes et une inhalation fréquente de reste de serpent… Doliprane se pencha encore plus et lui sourit. Vous snifez du serpent ?

Un roulement des yeux était bel et bien obliger d'arriver ! Cette Doliprane, avait un grand cœur on le savait bien, mais… son attirance pour l'alcool lui faisait un peu perdre les pédales.

- Nous avons préparé plusieurs potions qui comportaient des éléments de serpents, et, nous avons goûté plusieurs variétés de plantes magiques comestibles.

- Finalement… est-ce que ce ne serait pas un bézoard ? Bézoard…bézoard. Je ne sais pas trop… on va essayer le premier traitement il a effet sur deux jours et il faut rester coucher, et on tentera le deuxième qui a une durée approximative… de vingt-sept heures.

- Deux jours ? Vous plaisantez…, j'ai un match de Quidditch a gagné ! Contre Serpentard…, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser sortir juste pour le match ? Je vous en prie ! Notre gardien de remplacement n'est pas très bon…

- Non. Non. Vous restez coucher et vous dormez ! Ce sera la meilleur façon de vous rétablir au plus vite, je ne veux vous voir avoir un malaise pendant le match !

- Voyons Madame Doliprane ! Vous étiez aussi dans la maison de Gryffondor, cela ne vous ferait pas plaisir que nous gagnions ce match, vous m'avez déjà vu jouer et vous savez que je ne suis pas mauvaise.

- Plutôt impressionnante, je l'avoue. Mais cela n'empêche que vous devez rester coucher ! Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Madame… voyons par amour du sport. Vous savez que je déteste transgresser au règlement ! Ne me forcer pas à m'enfuire de l'infirmerie. Pitié madame…- elle se releva légèrement, évitant de montrer sa douleur et posa son regard sur l'infirmière hésitante – nous nous battons contre Serpentard. Nous devons remporter ce match si nous ne voulons pas être la risée de toute l'école.

- Vous êtes franchement agaçante ! Mais je ne tiens pas à vous voir partir en sachant que vous risquez un malaise. Redressez-vous, je vais vous administrer quelques anti-douleurs et une bonne rasade de mon nouveau jus de fruit qui vous portera peut-être chance ! Sur ce Doliprane se retira.

Si elle allait chercher un de ses jus de fruits, elle en avait encore pour longtemps. Le temps qu'elle attrape ses pommes volantes et ses oranges tourbillonnantes. Allongée sur le lit, les mains sur le ventre, elle attendait patiemment que le temps passe. De la patience, ça c'est certain qu'elle en aurait besoin. Elle ferma les yeux, et, tentait de se répéter le cours de métamorphose qu'elle avait suivi le jour d'avant, un passe-temps comme un autre. Des bruits de pas légers se firent enfin entendre, mais ce n'était pas les bruits de pas énergétiques de la vieille infirmière, les pas semblaient plus calmes. En ouvrant les yeux, elle l'aperçut. Tom Jedusor, ses cheveux bruns si parfaitement coiffés, son visage fin et son regard calme, froid… sinistre. Il tourna la tête vers la seule patiente présente dans la pièce, elle. Leur regard se croisèrent et elle crut avoir le cœur qui allait exploser, il lui sourit, faussement peut-être, mais c'était un sourire tout de même. Il avança lentement, avec une certaine élégance, jusqu'à la porte menant au bureau de Doliprane.

- Alwenna, c'est Tom. Désolé de vous déranger, le professeur Slughorn m'envoie vous emprunter quelques fioles de philtre calmant.

- Ah Tom ! Oui, viens rentre, fais attention aux oranges ! hurla l'infirmière depuis son bureau où résonna une sourde détonation. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et Jedusor disparut dans le bureau. Après un temps fou, il en ressortit des fioles dans une main et un verre dans l'autre, il se dirigea jusqu'au lit où reposait la malade et lui tendit le verre.

- Bonne journée.

Et il disparut. Le temps qu'elle se redresse pour le remercier qu'il était déjà loin, le jus de fruits était fraîchement pressé et le liquide tournait encore sur lui-même. Une technique secrète pour que le pulpe des fruits ne s'amassent pas au fond. Le verre était encore chaud du contact avec la main de Jedusor. Elle se secoua vivement la tête, comment pouvait-elle s'extasier devant un verre tenu par un quelconque élève ! Qui plus est, elle ne voulait pas ressembler à toutes ces filles folles de ce … séduisant personnage. « Séduisant mais sombre, ressaisis-toi bon sang ! » Doliprane arriva en traînant légèrement des pieds, elle sourit à sa patiente et lui tendit deux verres différents.

- Cela apaisera peut-être un peu vos douleurs. Buvez-le avec mon jus de fruit et allez vite vous changer. Le tournoi aura lieu à l'heure de midi si je ne m'abuse…, il vous reste peu de temps pour vous entraîner. À ce même instant, Terry revint dans l'infirmerie, elle avait les joues rosies et semblait tout émoustillé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as vu l'homme de ta vie -d'un geste qu'elle souhaitait théâtrale, elle descenda ses deux potions d'une traite et bus une grosse gorgée du jus de fruits- ou bien ? T'as peut-être simplement chaud et je me fais des idées comme d'habitude.

- Non… oh il est si beau. Je crois que je suis amoureuse !

- Pas toi Terry ! Tout le monde aime ce Jedusor, tu ne veux pas ressembler à tout le monde ?

- Qui te parle de Jedusor ? Je parlais du gardien de Serdaigle, idiote ! Je ne suis pas comme toutes ces filles superficielles, moi ! Sur ce Terry se laissa tomber sur le lit et gloussa légèrement.

- Il te fait tant d'effet que ça ?

- Oh… mon cœur s'emballe rien que quand je pense à lui ! Quel homme. Je veux savoir son prénom… oh que je veux le savoir !

Doliprane secoua la tête et fit un clin d'œil à Terry.

- Alphaïce Coalman, sang-pur d'une très bonne famille. Le benjamin d'une famille de douze enfants. Personne très joyeuse et sympathique, un sportif, un homme qui a de l'humour. Il aime bien les filles un peu ronde, aux cheveux blonds et qui a de l'ambition. Je pense que vous lui correspondriez bien ma petite Terry.

- Oh madame Doliprane ! Vous êtes génial ! Comment savez-vous tous ça ? Vous savez tout de toute manière… Terry plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller du lit et soupira langoureusement.

- Mon mari est le frère de la mère d'Alphaïce.

Terry se releva et sourit encore plus, Terry adorait madame Doliprane et l'idée de pouvoir faire partie de sa famille la réjouissait grandement. Mais bon, avoir comme belle-tante… la femme d'un loup garou, moyen… Sauf si on aime le steak saignant évidemment.

Pendant que Terry s'essuya le filet de bave, assez conséquent, qui coulait de sa bouche, la malade se releva et se décida de faire quelques pas dans l'infirmerie pour voir si elle n'avait plus de peine à marcher. Les premiers pas étaient encore difficiles… mais après ça allait bien mieux, elle remercia chaleureusement madame Doliprane, lui promis de gagner le match, et quitta la pièce avec Terry. Il était temps de courir un peu, le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on faisait attendre… Du moins pas pour une raison banale, comme des maux de ventre.

La tête penché sur un rouleau de parchemin, les cheveux habituellement plaqué contre sa nuque et parfaitement lisse, et son corps droit comme un « i », le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal était un personnage singulier. Il n'aimait pas étudier, mais il aimait bien enseigner…, il détestait dormir et adorait être tout le temps en mouvement, il détestait les tests mais adoraient en faire pour ses élèves. Quand Terry rentra en deuxième, il prit le temps de lever la tête, toiser ses élèves et écrire quelque chose sur un parchemin.

- Dix points en moins, pour votre retard… Asseyez-vous devant moi, que je puisse vous surveillez. Sortez vos baguettes, aujourd'hui exercice pratique.

- Monsieur ! Excusez-moi, mais nous avons un match à jouer dans quelques heures… et le capitaine a réussi de nous réserver le terrain pour un dernier entraînement. Ce ne serait pas possible de … commença Terry.

- Mademoiselle Maxwell, si je ne m'abuse vous êtes l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor ?

- C'est exacte professeur.

- Et votre chère voisine… la gardienne ?

- Exactement. murmura Terry sous le regard oppressant du professeur, celui-ci s'était mis à jouer avec ses doigts et à faire des négations de la tête assez fréquente.

- Disparaissez rapidement ! Et gagnez moi ce FOUTU match…, cela fait plus de dix ans que vous n'avez pas gagner une quelconque coupe pour Gryffondor ! Tout en disant cela, il s'était levé et ses yeux gris brillèrent d'une étrange lueur. Gagnez le pour Gryffondor… et ne revenez jamais en retard à mes cours… sinon vous pouvez vous assurez que je me débrouillerais de vous faire perdre jusqu'à ma mort tous les matchs auxquels vous participerez !

Terry se leva et partit le plus vite possible jusqu'au terrain, le professeur posa un regard sur celle qui avait oser venir en pyjama à son cours.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que votre tenue n'est pas adéquate et que plus d'un vous aurez envoyé en retenue pour un tel transgrèsement.

- Pardon Monsieur…

- Filez maintenant -tout en regardant la jeune Gryffondor partir le professeur eu un petit sourire amusé et tout en souriant, il se pencha sur ses rouleaux - aux autres élèves je vous demanderais de continuer vos exercices… je n'entends pas assez de détonation.

* * *

><p>Un premier avis est le bienvenu ! :) ( évidemment je ne force pas, mais un simple petit mot fait déjà plaisir )<p> 


	4. Une défaite, et le commencement

**Chapitre trois**

**_Le champ de bataille ne fait que révéler à l'homme sa folie et son désespoir, et la victoire n'est jamais que l'illusion des philosophes et sots. – William Faulkner_**

Debout dans les gradins, le capitaine de l'équipe, Ludio Callidus, avec sa grosse musculature tellement impressionnante, attendait impatiemment les deux derniers membres de son équipe. Ludio était un grand homme qui était en sixième année, il était très bien battit et avait quelque chose dans la tête, un des meilleurs élèves de sa volée… futur aurore sans aucun doute. Il avait les cheveux beiges, et avait demandé à sa copine d'origine africaine d'y mettre des dreadlocks, ce qui lui donnait une tête assez marrante.

- En retard ! tonna le géant en sautant des gradins sur le terrain.

Ludio s'avança vers les deux jeunes femmes, ils échangèrent une poignée de main qui se voulait virile, se fixèrent dans les yeux puis ne purent pas résister et éclatèrent de rire. Ludio leur tapota les épaules en souriant, un petit clin d'œil pour Terry qui était sa cousine puis il se retourna vers ses joueurs.

- Bon nous sommes de toute manière mal barré. Mais ne déprimons pas pour autant ! Nos stratégies…, sont un peu brouillonnes pour l'instant mais je pense que ça pourrait aboutir à quelque chose d'intéressant. Nous faisons comme d'habitude ! Les batteurs vous assurez, hein, je ne veux plus me faire assommer par un cognard de mauvaise humeur… ! Amis poursuiveurs, chers collègues, nous, on va faire un sacré coup… vous allez voir et toi ma petite Terry, tu nous attrapes le vif d'or que si on a un écart suffisant pour gagner… logique. Et toi tu assures ! Rien mais rien ne doit passer à travers ces beaux cerceaux d'or que tu dois protéger ! Ludio sourit à chacun de ses membres et finit par froncer les sourcils, les yeux plissés. Je me suis mordu la langue…

- On est bien partit pour gagner si monsieur se mord la langue… nargua un des deux batteurs qui était aussi épais qu'un tronc d'arbre.

- Oh silence McFiggins ! Tout le monde en place, l'entraînement commence… simulation d'attaques, renvoie de cognards et tir au but… On commence par les tirs au but pour chauffer la petite noiraude.

- Petite… petite, elle fait presque ma taille ! commenta McFiggins.

- Tais-toi, tu veux ! Et laisse moi faire mes commentaires… grogna Callidus en enfourchant son balais en même temps que tout les autres.

Les balais quittèrent le sol et à bonne hauteur chacun se mit n'importe où dans le terrain, les batteurs eux restaient en-bas en se faisant des passes de cognards… petit jeu très dangereux. Les poursuiveurs en place, attendaient que Terry lance le souafle. Elle tendit les bras vers le haut et lança de toutes ses forces le souafle dans les airs… !

- Partez ! hurla Terry en se mettant sur le côté.

Rosalinda Pervell attrapa le souafle et le passa ni vu ni connu à Ludio qui fonça vers les buts, une main tenant le balais l'autre tenant le souafle prêt à être expulser, feinte ! La petite amie de Callidus arriva par le bas, Ludio lui passa le souafle et celle-ci envoya valser la balle rouge vers les buts. Un tir parfait… qui passa dans les cercles.

- Minerva ! Tu dois garder ces buts… concentre-toi ! hurla Terry depuis le bord du terrain.

- Simple à dire… simple à dire.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Allez on recommence ! hurla Ludio en reprenant le souafle qu'il passa à Terry.

- Coup d'envoie. Passe. Tir et … blocage ! Joli, du bout de ses doigts McGonagall avait repoussé le souafle qui alla se perdre dans les gradins.

* * *

><p>La rencontre débuta à midi pile, toute l'équipe de Gryffondor avançait fièrement jusqu'au milieu du terrain, en face d'eux, les Serpentards guidés par une élève de septième année s'approchèrent lentement. Le professeur Black arbitrait les matchs de Quidditch, une de ses plus grandes passions, après évidemment l'enseignement des défenses contre les forces du mal. Comme à son habitude, il prit le temps de regarder chacun des joueurs présents sur le terrain et de les citer un par un…<p>

- Dans l'équipe de Gryffondor…, le capitaine et poursuiveur, Ludio Callidus, les deux poursuiveurs Rosalinda Pervell et Kate Unbongo. L'attrapeuse Terry Maxwell et la gardienne Minerva McGonagall. Et les deux batteurs Ross McFiggins et Geoffrey Kellingan. Dans l'équipe de Serpentard…, la capitaine Lawrence Rose batteuse avec son collègue Billy Accerman ! Les trois poursuiveurs : Markus Londubat, Albert Connor et George Omel puis la déjà célèbre gardienne Beth Abercombie – le regard de Black resta un moment figé sur le nouvel attrapeur de Serpentard – et pour la première fois Tom Jedusor comme attrapeur ! Je demande aux deux capitaines de bien avancer et de serrer la main.

Rose et Callidus se serrèrent la main, on pouvait voir la rage de battre refléter dans leurs yeux, la même pensée traversa leur esprit « Je vais gagner ce match, pour ma maison ! ». Black d'un coup d'œil leur permis de monter sur leur balais, pendant que le gradin fut parcourut d'une multitude d'applaudissements, les joueurs se tenant face à face attendaient le coup d'envoie. Arius Black n'aimait pas qu'on le fasse patienter, mais oh qu'il aimait faire patienter ! Pendant un temps qui sembla éternel, Black se contenta de regarder les joueurs tout en souriant et au bout de quelques minutes il donna un brutal coup de pied dans la caisse qui s'ouvrit. Deux sifflements stridents, et, le souafle lancé en l'air… et un léger bruissement peu audible. Le jeu avait commencé. Callidus hurlait des ordres de gauche à droite, McFiggins et Kelligan s'acharnaient sur les cognards pendant que Markus Londubat le souafle sous le bras fonçait droit sur les buts. Minerva l'œil attentif, après la vérification que personne n'était assez près de Londubat pour pouvoir recevoir une passe, elle se plaça au milieu, les sens aux aguets. L'estomac noué par la douleur, elle tentait de rester attentive et stoppa de justesse le souafle envoyé violemment dans le cercle de droite.

- Magnifique coup de Londubat mais stopper de justesse par une McGonagall attentive ! hurla le commentateur du milieu de la foule. Une magnifique passe à Pervell ! Callidus se trouve assez près de sa partenaire… et pourrait recevoir une belle passe… mais non ! Quel lancé…, dommage ! Omel vient de renvoyer le souafle vers son partenaire… Du côté des attrapeurs ? Jedusor tourne vers le haut pendant que Maxwell zigzague entre ses collègues de jeu, à mon avis le vif d'or ne doit pas avoir encore été vu.

Minerva perturbée par l'arrivée de Jedusor peinait à se concentrer, elle gardait un œil viré sur le souafle et sur les cognards mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il ne savait pas faire quelque chose, c'était un génie et il faisait du Quidditch que demander de plus ! Ludio était au même niveau que lui sauf qu'il était moins charmant et déjà en couple… Minerva concentre-toi ! Terry toujours entrain de zigzaguer avait l'air perdu et en soucis, ses sourcils froncés prouvaient qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Minerva ! hurla soudainement la copine de Ludio.

McGonagall jura. Le souafle dans un magnifique lancée d'Omel finit par atteindre un des buts que Minerva avait négligé perdue dans ses pensées.

- Dix points pour Serpentards ! La vague verte s'agita brusquement et d'une voix hurla le nom de sa maison. On pouvait apercevoir les sourcils froncés de Black.

Ludio passa devant Minerva et haussa des sourcils.

- Tout va bien ? T'as l'air ailleurs. Essaie de te concentrer, McGonagall.

- Oui désolé…

Le commentateur était entrain de relater la passe si magnifique d'Omel, quand rageuse Pervell marqua un but contre Serpentard.

- Dix points pour Gryffondor. Egalité !

Au même moment, Jedusor passa droit devant les buts de Gryffondor, fonçant vers le bas. Le public retenait leur souffle, Terry inquiète tenta d'apercevoir le vif d'or vers le bas mais n'aperçu rien. Quand Tom approcha près du sol un hurlement retentit dans le public. La voix grave du commentateur résonna :

- Doliprane ! Doliprane ! Vite que quelqu'un appelle l'infirmière.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle entendit… puis un blanc.

Un blanc mais l'impression affreuse de souffrir.

D'avoir mal.

De saigner.

De se vider…

De mourir sans pouvoir faire quelque chose.

* * *

><p>Une lumière l'aveugla, elle était seule dans une vaste pièce blanche, les murs s'élevaient au ciel et le plafond n'était pas à porté de vue, on ne pouvait apercevoir qu'une légère brume au sol et vers le plafond. Minerva couchée sur le sol se releva lentement, le brouillard s'épaississait à vue d'œil et elle ne pouvait rien apercevoir. Soudain, des contours flous se dessinaient quelque part dans la pièce, puis il y eut un hurlement strident…, un hurlement d'enfant. Un hurlement déchirant, Minerva hésitante avança dans le néant et se trouva nez à nez avec une petite fille, en boule sur le sol entrain de hurler. Des traces de sang entouraient la petite fille, cinq cercles distincts, ensemble ils formaient une sorte de losange. La fille était au beau milieu du cercle central et, Minerva pu apercevoir des coupures à la base de ses jambes. Un autre hurlement. Quatre enfants apparurent dans les cercles restants toujours entrain de hurler. Minerva tenta de faire quelque chose mais dès qu'elle s'en approchait, elle se faisait repousser par une sorte de champ de force. Une main balafre lui empoigna le bras et la tira de côté, c'était un homme grand et fin, recouvert d'une veste à capuchon noir, seul ses yeux rouges étaient visibles.<p>

-Laisse ces enfants ! siffla l'homme d'une voix froide. Tu ne peux rien pour eux…, et, tu ne pourras jamais rien pour eux… ce qui leur arrive est de ta faute… Minerva McGonagall. L'inconnu prononça son nom dans un long râle. Minerva ne put retenir un immense frisson et ses jambes de trembler.

-Qu'ont-ils … ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Les enfants disparurent et seul au milieu du cercle central se trouvait un petit garçon, assis en tailleur souriant à Minerva et à l'inconnu. Dans ses mains, il tenait un petit médaillon doré et une brosse à cheveux en argent.

- C'étaient des enfants de moldus…, et, après un soupire rauque l'homme se retourna vers le petit garçon, tu vas le laisser mourir et c'est là que débutera ta pire erreur.

- Je vais le laisser mourir ? Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu…

- Tu vas le laisser mourir… et … tu vas les laisser mourir. Mourir… souffla l'homme capuchonné en se dirigeant vers l'enfant qu'il prit dans ses bras. « Tu vas le laisser mourir ! » hurla l'inconnu en disparaissant avec l'enfant.

La pièce prit feu, et, des hurlements d'enfants retentirent à chaque coin de la pièce.

* * *

><p>Puis rien.<p>

Elle avait chaud.

Elle avait mal.

Et elle avait peur.

- Elle a de la fièvre… murmura Doliprane épongeant le front ruisselant de McGonagall. Je suis vraiment une incapable… ajouta-t-elle en se retournant soudainement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? Elle va nous faire un arrêt cardiaque en apprenant la nouvelle ! marmonna Ludio qui avait Kate sur ses genoux, celle-ci semblait être d'extrême mauvaise humeur.

- C'est certain… mais c'était sûr que cela allait arriver – Terry assise dans le lit d'à côté venait de finir son cinquième jus de fruits – on n'était pas prêt…, tu as vu tout le sang qu'elle a perdu ?

- Oui, heureusement que le professeur Slughorn avait une bonne réserve de potions de régénération sanguine ! commenta Kate, elle se tourna vers le professeur Black. On est désolé monsieur, je sais que vous comptiez sur notre victoire pour récupérer l'honneur de Gryffondor.

Arius Black, la tête entre les mains se contenta de faire un signe négatif de la tête.

- Vous ne pouvez rien contre ça… Je crois que Gryffondor est simplement destiné à être d'éternel perdant.

- Mais professeur, c'est simplement parce que nous ne connaissions pas encore le nouvel attrapeur de Serpentard ! Sinon, avec l'ancien, on aurait sûrement gagné.

- Avec des « si » on referait le monde. marmonna Doliprane pour elle-même, elle était entrain de soigner McFiggins qui en faisant un faux mouvement s'était bloqué le dos. Il était allongé dans le lit voisin, le dos à l'air Doliprane lui massait vigoureusement le bas du dos et la nuque.

- Allons, Arius ne déprimez pas ainsi. Nous sommes tous déçu que Gryffondor n'ait pas gagné mais Jedusor était rudement bon ! commenta Dumbledore qui venait de rentrer dans l'infirmerie en sifflotant.

- Ah Albus ! Vous voilà…, vous voulez un jus de fruits ? proposa Arius qui s'était soudainement redressé.

Black, Dumbledore et Doliprane étaient de fervents admirateurs de Quidditch et, étant donné que leur maison respective avait été Gryffondor, ils ne pouvaient que s'attrister d'une telle défaite. À part Dumbledore, qui penché sur McGonagall semblait plus s'intéresser à son élève favorite qui était tombé dans les pommes lors de la confrontation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu… ?

Doliprane quitta son patient et tendit le compte-rendu à Dumbledore.

- Une de ses anciennes blessures s'est réouverte à cause d'une trop forte douleur au ventre. Elle a perdu assez de sang pour tomber dans les pommes, dans sa chute elle s'est brisée quatre côtes et additionnellement la jambe de Jedusor qui était placé au mauvaise endroit. De la chance d'avoir pu attraper ce vif d'or avant de s'être fait briser la jambe.

- D'ailleurs où se trouve Tom ? demanda Dumbledore en balayant l'infirmerie du regard. Il me semble ne pas l'avoir aperçu dans le couloir.

- Il est partit, il y a une dizaine de minutes, vous savez les jambes ça se répare en un rien de temps. Un jour alors que mon cousin c'était scié la jambe sans faire exprès j'ai pu…

- Euh, je pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire de nous raconter une quelconque action chirurgicale… commenta Black les sourcils froncés.

- Très bien… grogna Doliprane en retour, apparemment vexée, elle retourna vers McFiggins et continua à le masser avec tant de brutalité qu'il dût mordre dans son oreiller pour ne pas hurler.


	5. Legilimancie quand tu nous tiens

**Chapitre quatre.**

_**La trace d'un rêve n'est pas moins réelle que celle d'un pas. – Georges Duby**_

"Les yeux clos, la respiration tranquille, les bras pendant en dehors du lit et un petit filet de bave coulant de sa bouche, Terry est vraiment marrante a regardé dormir, songea Minerva." Vers minuit, elle avait réouvert les yeux, et, du bouts des doigts avait inspecté l'étendu des dégâts, quelques bandages…, un bleu de la taille du vif d'or et un affreux mal de crâne. Dans la salle, il n'y avait que madame Doliprane endormit dans son fauteuil, et, Terry dans le lit d'à côté entrain de dormir à point ferme. Ses jambes refusaient de quitter le lit, alors enfouit sous un tas de couvertures, elle avait pris son mal en patience et tentait de s'occuper comme elle pouvait, comme par exemple, en regardant Terry dormir et en pensant… à Jedusor.

Si elle avait pu, elle se serait déjà mis une bonne paire de claques. On ne rêvasse pas sur Tom Jedusor, Tom Jedusor ne se rabaisserait jamais au niveau de Minerva, elle était bien trop banale alors il ne fallait pas se faire de faux espoirs. Ou ?

Doliprane ronflait bruyamment, et, Minerva avec un tel bruit ne pourrais jamais se rendormir. Elle attendait que le jour se lève, seule…, que les premiers rayons du soleil se lèvent, enfin. Dès qu'elle fermait ses yeux, le visage distinct de Jedusor prenait place dans son crâne. Ses traits séduisants, son visage fin, ses yeux sombres…, un visage parfait. Son cœur se mit à battre légèrement. Elle qui s'était promise de ne jamais tomber amoureuse de lui, elle était mal partit. Qui plus est, il lui avait déjà adressé la parole à elle, « bonne journée » qu'il lui avait dit. Mais en y repensant, il l'avait vu tombé comme une grosse nulle ! Finalement, elle pouvait complètement le tracer de sa tête, c'était perdue d'avance, comme si on essayait d'attraper de la brume. Mais on ne choisi pas de qui on tombe amoureuse, surenchérit-t-elle, aussi têtue qu'une mule, elle avait un début de sentiments pour Jedusor et tant pis pour elle, elle ne tentera pas de le détruire quoiqu'il arrive ! Après quelques minutes à faire un monologue dans sa tête, les cris des enfants retentirent soudainement. Minerva se redressa brusquement, tiraillant ainsi ses côtes d'une horrible douleur, les mains sur le crâne et un long filet de sueur ruisselant sur sa tempe droite. Les cris s'intensifiaient et McGonagall se mit à sicler à son tour, son corps se courba violemment et elle termina son cri en pleures. Doliprane se réveilla en sursaut, Terry déjà au près de Minerva tentait de la calmer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Minerva … ? murmura Terry, le front plissé par l'inquiétude.

- Mal… mal… murmura la concernée en secouant la tête, tout en pleurant.

- Buvez ça ma petite ! ordonna Doliprane, une fiole dans la main.

Minerva ne se posa pas plus de questions empoigna la fiole et la bût d'une traite, elle se rallongea, la palpitation de son cœur retournait à la normal les cris s'étant enfin estompés.

- J'entendais des voix… murmura McGonagall d'une voix brisée.

- Des voix… ? répéta Doliprane, son visage s'assombri. Ecoutez, Minerva. Vous allez me suivre jusqu'à la salle de Divination, Terry vous servira de support mais ne pourra pas venir avec vous une fois arrivée. D'un geste vif, elle se retourna et quitta l'infirmerie.

Terry aida son amie à se lever, et, la soutint jusqu'à la salle de Divination, une fois arrivée, comme prévue, elle se retira, assez vexée de ne pas pouvoir savoir ce qui allait se passer. Doliprane montra un siège à McGonagall et alla réveiller le professeur de Divination. L'infirmière murmura quelques mots à la jeune femme à moitié endormi et quitta la salle en faisant le moins de bruits possibles. Le professeur de Divination, une jeune femme bronzé aux boucles tombantes s'avança lentement vers McGonagall et s'assit en face d'elle.

- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de lo stregone che infligge i sogni ? demanda Stella Luminosa dans un murmure, elles venaient de poser ses mains paumes vers le haut sur la table et de ses yeux gris, elle observait Minerva.

- Lo stregone … ? Jamais.

- C'est le sorcier qui inflige les rêves. Alwenna m'a informé que vous aviez entendu des voix ? Je penses qu'il serait sage de ma part, de vous guidez un peu car cela peut être déroutant.

- Je ne comprend pas où vous voulez en venir ? marmonna McGonagall les sourcils froncés.

- Lo stregone che infligge i sogni, communément appelé le rêveur, est un vieux sorcier dont l'âge reste inconnu qui vit en ermitage dans les montagnes de l'Himalaya mais nous savons qu'il est italien de base. Il a pour mission, de garder le monde des sorciers, il connaît ce qui va arriver, ce qui est arrivé et ce qui n'arrivera jamais. Il a l'interdiction formelle de se mêler aux vivants pour les prévenir, néanmoins parfois à de rares occasions, il tente de prévenir quelqu'un grâce aux rêves ou aux voix. Il y a longtemps en 1425 il est entré dans la tête d'une cracmol d'origine française…, Jeanne D'Arc et il lui a chuchoté des choses qu'elle a ignorés pendant plus de quatre ans. Puis elle a aidé le peuple français à se débarrasser de l'emprise de l'Angleterre.

Minerva inspira profondément, Luminosa lui sourit gentiment comme un signe d'encouragement.

- Est-ce ainsi pour tous les rêves ? demanda-t-elle, Minerva détestait la divination et l'idée même d'être entouré de ça l'écœurait.

- Pas pour tous, il garde les rêves en général et peut en modifier quelques-uns, mais cela n'implique pas forcément l'accomplissement certain de ce qu'il voit. Car même lui peut se tromper dans ses prédictions sur le futur, le monde de la divination est assez floue. Mais racontez moi votre rêve.

- Suis-je obligé ? murmura McGonagall.

- Non, mais je vous le conseille. Si vous ne voulez pas m'en parler, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous aider autrement. Sinon, je ne pratique pas la Legilimancie mais le professeur Dumbledore la pratique, assez correctement.

Minerva ne cherchant pas à offusquer la professeur de Divination outre mesure, se contenta de faire un signe positif de la tête.

- Le professeur Dumbledore.

- Très bien… Luminosa se releva lentement sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître son patronus, elle lui ordonna quelque chose en italien, et, le vieil ours dévala les escaliers. Attendez, ici. Albus devrait bientôt arriver ! marmonna Luminosa en retournant dans sa chambre.

Après un certain moment d'attente, les jambes contre sa poitrine, l'air ailleurs, Minerva rêvassait, le professeur Dumbledore arriva dans la pièce, un pli soucieux marquant son front, il se mit devant son élève favorite et la questionna du regard.

- J'entends des hurlements d'enfants… répondit Minerva à la question muette de son professeur préféré.

- Des hurlements d'enfants ? Albus s'assit en tailleur sur un vieux pouffe et d'un sourire tenta de réconforter McGonagall.

- Oui. Et j'ai fait un rêve étrange…, où un homme capuchonné m'a annoncé…

- Chut. Pas besoin de me raconter, grâce à la Legilimancie je verrais exactement ce que vous avez vu… murmura Dumbledore d'une voix chaleureuse, il se leva et pointa sa baguette sur la jeune Gryffondor. Vous me quittez pas des yeux, ne vous faites pas de soucis, ce sera bien gardé chez-moi.

Minerva, plongea son regard dans le regard bleu de Dumbledore, elle sentit comme un picotement au bas de la nuque et, le sentiment désagréable d'être lu comme un livre prit place au picotement. Ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul, et, elle vit des images défiler, Tom…, le Quidditch, Terry, puis… du sang formant des cercles, cinq cercles avec des enfants qui hurlent à l'intérieur, et l'incapacité de l'aider. La main balafre, le râle furieux de l'inconnu, Tom…, Terry…, des cris…, l'enfant et le médaillon. Puis plus rien, en ouvrant les yeux elle voyait le plafond de la salle de Divination et Dumbledore penché sur elle.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Moyennement… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je crains que vous ne supportiez pas vraiment la Legilimancie…, votre esprit m'a rejeté après quelques secondes. Ce qui est déjà une grande prouesse… pour une première fois. Plus d'un se renferme directement en sentant la présence de quelqu'un dans leur esprit. Et je…

- Qu'en pensez-vous… ? coupa Minerva se recoiffant partiellement, d'un geste tremblant de la main.

- Je ne sais pas trop…, à vrai dire je n'en n'ai pas vu suffisamment. Dès que vous faites un nouveau rêve venez me voir sur le champ. D'accord ?

- D'accord… Minerva se releva et tout en tremblant se dirigea vers les escaliers.

- D'ailleurs, votre secret est bien gardé au près de moi… murmura Dumbledore en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

McGonagall vira au rouge et quitta la pièce honteuse. Il avait vu des images de Jedusor, c'était certain…, qu'est-ce qu'il allait penser d'elle maintenant ? Jeune fille faible, typiquement amoureuse du seul garçon qui ne la prendra jamais en compte, et, qui par-dessus tout entend des voix.

Terry attendait en-bas des escaliers les bras croisés et quand elle aperçut sa meilleure amie, elle ouvrit la porte menant vers l'étage inférieur. Les deux filles empruntèrent les escaliers en colimaçon dans un silence indescriptible, l'air était pesant.

- Alors ? finit par demander Terry, tout en regardant devant elle.

- J'entend des hurlements d'enfants…, et j'ai rêvé d'un homme qui m'a dit qu'ils allaient tous mourir par ma faute.

Terry émit une sorte de grognement et tout en gesticulant se lança dans une quelconque théorie fumeuse :

- C'est sûrement un signe pour te dire que tu ne dois pas faire quelque chose…, tu penses pas ? Comme je ne sais pas, ne pas faire Aurore ou arrêter de penser fréquemment à mon cousin ! Sinon ça tuera ces enfants.

- Est-ce que tu te rend compte que tu racontes n'importe quoi ? Et je ne pense pas à Ludio… et je n'ai jamais dis que je voulais faire Aurore.

- Bah peut-être qu'il faudrait que tu penses plus à Ludio ! marmonna Terry en se retournant vers Minerva. Tu sais bien que d'avoir une attirance pour Jedusor n'est pas la meilleure des choses… murmura-t-elle d'un ton compatissant. Ça ne t'apportera rien de bien, tu le sais. Tu vas souffrir pour rien.

McGonagall ouvrit la bouche voulant dire quelque chose mais Terry lui fit signe de se taire.

- Ne dément pas ce que je dis…, ta bouche dit quelque chose mais tes yeux le contraire. Et, je sais bien, que tu avais de la peine à te concentrer pendant le match à cause de sa présence.

- Tu étais tout aussi déconcentré que moi…, de toute manière j'étais pas dans mon assiette.

- Si tu n'avais pas cessé de le regarder, tu n'aurais jamais laissé Omel marqué un but.

- D'ailleurs on a gagné ?

- Ne change pas de sujet, veux-tu. J'étais déconcentré parce que je ne voyais pas le vif d'or et entendre l'homme de mon cœur faire des commentaires me perturbaient légèrement je l'avoue ! continua Terry sur un ton d'excuse, tout en rougissant légèrement, pensant pendant un bref moment à Coalman. Et nous avons perdu…

- Mince.

Terry prit soudainement Minerva dans ses bras, lui chuchota des mots rassurants et tout en se retirant lui sourit.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de tes sentiments, mais je sais aussi qu'ils sont bel et bien là. Et je sais aussi que tu as peur. Mais, Minerva McGonagall tant que je serais auprès de toi, je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, d'accord ?

- Les larmes aux yeux, Minerva enlaça son amie et tout en sanglotant murmura ce qu'elle voulait déjà lui dire depuis quelques semaines :

- Je crois que je l'aime…, et, c'est difficile, très difficile. Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot.

* * *

><p>La neige recouvrait le paysage de son voile cristallin, elle avait rendu visite plus de trois fois à Dumbledore et celui-ci n'était pas plus avancé. Il avait avancé quelques théories mais savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas cohérente et qu'il ne fallait pas trop rassurer Minerva, qu'elle reste un peu sur ses gardes.<p>

- En retard… souffla Black depuis sa table visiblement de mauvaise humeur, il s'était rasé sa barbe et semblait plus jeune et bien plus sévère.

- Désolé professeur.

- Pas besoin de vous excusez McGonagall, vous en aurez tout le temps…, tout les soirs de la semaines pendant un mois.

- Pardon ?

Black se leva et se dirigea vers Minerva qui venait de s'installer à la dernière table de libre, à côté de Dalgus Shadow un Poufsouffle pas très bavard.

- Cela fera la troisième fois que vous êtes en retard depuis le début de la semaine. Trois fois en trois jours. J'aurais pu mettre trois mois de retenue alors vous allez vous contentez d'un mois. Je vous attendrais dans mon bureau vers 20 : 00 précise ! tout en disant cela, il faisait voler une grosse caisse vers son bureau, de la caisse émanait des bruits stridents et des grognements sauvages - Black regarda Minerva très vexée, il n'aimait pas punir ses élèves mais il ne voulait pas se laisser aller au zèle non plus – la caisse se mit soudainement à trembler. Vous demandez sans doute ce qui se trouve dans cette caisse ? Voici sa description, cet animal ressemble à une cape noire épaisse d'un peu plus d'un centimètre, on la trouve que dans les pays tropicaux et elle est assez rare, je suis évidemment très influent en Amazonie pour une raison que vous raconterez un autre jour…, elle attaque les humains endormis, les étouffe et les digère sur place sans laisser de traces.

La classe se mit à frissonner. Dalgus Shadow leva la main, l'ennuie barrait son visage et une lueur de sommeil brillait dans ses yeux.

- Oui monsieur Shadow ? Eclairez-nous de votre lumière.

- C'est un Moremplis.

- Bien cinq points en plus pour Poufsouffle ! Quel est le seul sort efficace contre le Moremplis ? Oui, Maxwell ?

- Spero patronum…

-C'est juste ! Parfait formez trois groupes et séparez-vous dans la salle. Car dans mon petit coffre, j'ai trois Moremplis fraîchement capturé en Amazonie. Première partie de la leçon, entraînement du sort, puis pratique… Black lança un regard à ses élèves qui signifiait allez-y.

Ils étaient vingt élèves, dix de Gryffondor et dix de Poufsouffle, cela faisait donc deux groupe de 7 et un groupe de six. Les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch qui étaient en sixième rejoignirent Minerva, Dalgus Shadow rejoignit Ludio, Kate, McFiggins et Terry, le groupe de six était constitué.

- Très bien ! Mettez vous en cercle, voilà… répétez après moi ! tonna Black depuis son bureau. Spero patronum !

- Spero patronum, répéta la salle d'une même voix.

- Parfait. Pour que le sort, fonctionne correctement, il faut que vous pensiez à quelque chose d'extrêmement joyeux ! La meilleur pensée qui pourrait vous venir à l'esprit et il faut que la pensée soit assez forte et joyeuse pour que votre Patronus, devienne un Patronus corporelle et non une espèce de particule de brume. Un exemple… - Black ferma les yeux et sourit, il murmura ledit sort et un immense Patronus prit forme au milieu des élèves, un lion. – voilà, maintenant au bouleau !

Le lion rôdait entre les élèves, semblant rire à chaque tentative ratée.

Un souvenir joyeux ? Sa première rencontre avec Dumbledore ? Tentons, spero patronum ! Rien, même pas un semblant de brouillard argenté.

- Plus joyeux le souvenir ! grogna Black avec mécontentement. Vous n'arriveriez à rien avec un souvenir qui n'est pas le plus joyeux que vous ayez. Faites un effort !

Terry, oui Terry elle était tout de même sa meilleure amie. Sa rencontre avec Terry ! Elle tenta d'avoir une image mentale de cette rencontre et de ressentir la même reconnaissance envers le choixpeau magique de l'avoir envoyé dans la même maison que Terry. Spero patronum ! McGonagall ouvrit les yeux s'attendant à voir le plus beau patronus du monde, mais rien.

- Voyons vous pouvez trouver mieux que ça. tonna Black exaspéré par l'échec cuisant qu'écopait ses élèves.

Elle ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à cent à l'heure. « Bonne journée », le premier jour où Jedusor lui avait parlé ? Qui sait… Spero patronum ! Un léger filet argenté s'échappa de sa baguette mais se dissolu aussitôt.

- Presque McGonagall ! encouragea le professeur en s'approchant d'elle, il réfléchit comment l'aider et se mit à l'harceler de questions : qui aimez-vous le plus, qui vous est le plus proche, qui vous manque le plus, avec qui voudriez-vous être, un rêve réalisé ?

- Deux secondes, s'il vous plaît…

- Très bien, très bien. Sa grand-mère, oui voilà… mamie minou comme elle l'appelait. Elle s'en sentait la plus proche et elle était la seule qui la comprenait vraiment, mais elle était morte. En mourant…, elle lui avait sourit et McGonagall qui avait sept ans fut réconforté et savait que sa grand-mère irait mieux après, et elle était contente pour elle.

- Oui, je vois un sourire s'esquisser sur votre visage. Allez-y !

- Spero patronum ! Un nouveau filet sortit du bout de sa baguette, un léger brouillard argenté prit forme sous ses pieds et au bout de quelques secondes disparut.

- Pas mal… marmonna Black contrarié, il se tourna vers Dalgus Shadow, qui semblait être en pleine méditation. Alors monsieur Shadow ? Est-ce que vous arrivez à quelque chose ?

- Spero patronum ! Un halo lumineux éclaira brièvement la pièce et au milieu de la salle, un blaireau apparut et se mit à gambader entre les jambes des élèves.

- Magnifique Shadow ! Dix points pour Poufsouffle !

Minerva serra les poings, elle aurait dû être la première à réussir, elle avait toujours été la première ! Pour tout !

- L'exercice pratique sera pour la prochaine fois, entraînez-vous un peu chaque jour, je vous dis à mardi.

Terry courut après McGonagall qui partait de la salle, la tête baissée, l'air de très mauvaise humeur.

- À ce soir miss McGonagall ! 20 : 00 précise !

- Tu sais, Black n'a pas tord. Tu es souvent en retard ces derniers temps.

- Tu crois que je fais ça pour m'amuser ?

- J'ai jamais dis ça, mais il peut pas faire du favoritisme, s'il veut rester un bon professeur.

- Je sais Terry, je sais. McGonagall sourit à la petite blonde qui était si joyeuse, sans Terry tout supporter tout ça serait sûrement plus dur.

* * *

><p>Voilà :) que pensez-vous de Terry et de Black ? ça m'intéresserait. bises<p> 


	6. A  ?

_Il est peut-être bon de préciser que Jedusor ressemble à celui du deuxième film, et non à celui du sixième que je ne trouve pas terrible. ( Il a plus une tête à claques dans le sixième film… et dans le deuxième il est bien plus séduisant, je trouve. )_

**Chapitre cinq**

_**"Un rêveur est celui qui ne trouve son chemin qu'au clair de lune et qui, comme punition, aperçoit l'aurore avant les autres hommes."– Oscar Wilde**_

Ce qui était le plus dur, c'était d'avouer qu'on était perdu, perdu et qu'on ne savait pas quoi faire. Une emprise émotionnelle aussi puissante qu'était l'attirance envers cet homme, était presque anormal, effrayante parfois. Des milliards de questions lui venaient à l'esprit, des questions qui restaient sans réponse, des questions qui tourmentaient, qui faisaient mal. Tapis dans le coin sombre d'un couloir, entrain de guetter le passage tant attendu de celui qu'on aimait était le pire de tout, l'impression d'être pathétique lui nouait le ventre et le cœur n'était plus d'humeur à battre gaiement. La première question, celle qui restait sans réponse était la suivante : comment était-elle tombée amoureuse de lui ? Un jour, ça vous prend comme ça et vous ne savez pas pourquoi. C'était une des réponses possibles, mais Minerva en doutait. Les jambes lourdes, elle se rendait vers la salle de cours de défenses contre les forces du mal, errant dans les couloirs quelques fantômes particules de ceux qui ne voulaient pas partir chuchotaient en l'apercevant.

- Entrez ! grogna la voix grave de Black.

Minerva en pénétrant dans la pièce fût accueillit d'une douce lumière de feu, crépitant mélancoliquement dans la cheminée. Les fenêtres étaient cachées par des rideaux en velours rouge sang et, un mur entier était parsemé de petits portraits qui se mouvaient dans une certaine torpeur. Minerva détourna son regard de la décoration modeste de la pièce et vint le poser sur le professeur Black affaissé dans un gros fauteuil. Il lui sourit gentiment, et, tout en se levant sortit sa baguette.

- À l'heure McGonagall… c'est bien. Allez venez suivez-moi. Black quitta la pièce, presque en bondissant et se rendit vers le hall d'entrée en toute vitesse.

- Professeur ?

- Oui ? Je vous écoute McGonagall.

- Où allons-nous ? Et pourquoi quittons-nous le château ?

- Si je ne me trompe vous êtes en retenue avec moi, pendant un bon mois ? Autant commencer par la partie amusante et on finira par faire quelques copies ennuyeuses plus tard. Tout en parlant le professeur, un faisceau de lumière sortant de sa baguette, se dirigea vers la forêt interdite.

- Monsieur…, on ne va pas tout de même…

- Oh si ! Nous allons dans la forêt interdite, ne vous faites pas de soucis avec moi, il n'y a aucun risque. Strictement aucun ! coupa sec le professeur en pénétrant dans la forêt, une lueur amusée éclairait son visage.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qu'on va y faire ? !

- Rien de bien méchant. Je dois aller parlementer avec quelques braves gens.

- De braves gens, dans la forêt interdite ? Vous êtes sérieux.

- Et pas qu'un peu ! Black s'engouffra entre deux buissons volumineux et évitant maintes ronces et autres buissons épineux, marcha d'un pas sûr vers le beau milieu de la forêt interdite.

Minerva s'écorcha le genou en tombant par terre, se blessa contre des ronces et se prit une branche dans le visage.

- Arrêtez de gémir ! Imaginez s'il y avait de la neige… murmura Black, ce fou furieux était entrain de s'amuser et prenait ce petit voyage parmi les monstres comme une balade de santé.

- Et vous devez aller voir qui ? Et pourquoi me prendre avec vous, je ne vous servirais à rien ici.

- Voyons Minerva amusez-vous un peu. Je vous assure que, les gens que je vais voir ou, plutôt les créatures, ne mordent pas. Je dois juste aller soigner quelqu'un chez eux qui est malade.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas madame Artikipus qui y va ? C'est elle qui dispense les cours sur les créatures magiques, non ? Ce serait plus logique.

- Vous n'avez pas tort, mais ma mère avait une dizaine de ses créatures et je sais comment m'y prendre avec eux.

- Tant que ce ne sont pas des Moremplis.

- Ah oui, mes chers Moremplis. Le cours vous a plu ? J'ai crû apercevoir un signe de mécontentement de votre part, vous ne pouvez pas réussir partout. Et ce sont nos erreurs qui nous rendent plus fort, vous ne pensez pas ?

- Si. Mais, j'aurais bien voulu réussi à faire un patronus. Mais…

- Mais vous ne trouviez pas de souvenirs assez joyeux. C'est normal, les souvenirs très puissants en émotions, viennent plus avec le temps. J'ai dû attendre la mort de mon arrière-grand-père pour être heureux.

- La mort de votre arrière-grand-père ?

- Il m'avait déshérité et… enfin c'est une longue histoire. Que je raconterais peut-être une fois…, ma vie est quelque chose de très amusant.

- Monsieur ?

- Oui ?

- Je ne veux pas me montrer indiscrète mais à quoi pensez-vous quand vous devez créer un patronus.

- À quoi je penses ? Bonne question, ça dépend. Mais la plus part du temps je penses à mes deux fils et à mon enfant à venir.

- Vous avez des enfants ?

- Bah oui, sinon je ne l'aurais pas dit. rigola Black, l'air ailleurs.

Un craquement de bois cassé résonna derrière un arbuste, Black baguette à la main pointait déjà le buisson. Une ombre venait de voiler son visage, de son bras il avait caché Minerva derrière lui.

- Qui est là ? grogna Black d'une voix sombre.

Rien. Black se pencha légèrement de côté et aperçut le derrière du buisson. Son regard devint sombre, et, d'un geste il fit disparaître sa baguette dans sa manche.

- Que faites-vous ici ? hurla le professeur. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que cette forêt n'est pas un lieu pour se balader ? Vous mériteriez un renvoi immédiat de l'école ! Venez-ici, allez. Finalement monsieur n'est pas si sage que ça.

- Je ne l'ai jamais revendiqué… répondit une voix froide.

- Jamais revendiqué… jamais revendiqué ! Cent points en moins vous fera réfléchir à deux fois avant de vous balader ici. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous en retirer plus ! tonna Black.

- Ne criez pas si fort, vous allez attirer les créatures… murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- Je vous interdit …

- Professeur…, il n'a pas tort. Minerva avait enfin réussi à en placer une, dès qu'il était sortit, elle s'était brutalement figée.

Le professeur Black se défroissa la robe d'un geste mécontent.

- Un mois de retenue vous fera le plus grand bien, Jedusor. Tous les soirs à partir de 20 :00.

Minerva eut une boule à l'estomac, un mois ? Un mois ? 20 :00 ? Pitié…

Black foudroya l'élève de Serpentard et un soupçon de mépris dans la voix, s'exclama :

- Vous irez expliquer votre présence dans la forêt au professeur Dippet. Mais en attendant, vous allez nous accompagner, et pas d'entourloupes, je vous surveille.

- Je ne fais jamais d'entourloupes… rétorqua Jedusor de sa voix monotone, tout en suivant Black, il ne daigna pas regarder Minerva.

- Connard… murmura McGonagall pour elle-même, mais bon à quoi s'attendait-elle aussi…Elle alla rejoindre le professeur Black et se mit juste à côté de lui. La présence de Black était agréable, mais la présence de Jedusor… créait une sorte de chaud et froid, un sentiment de bien-être mélangé au mal-être…, c'était un sentiment bien étrange.

- Où allons-nous, professeur ? demanda le Serpentard, l'air curieux.

- Nous allons soigner des licornes… marmonna Black qui venait de s'engouffrer dans un petit chemin sinueux.

- Des licornes ? Intéressant… De sa main, aux longs doigts, il replaça une mèche qui barrait son pâle front. Minerva ne se gênait pas et le dévisageait pleinement, de toute manière Jedusor ne la regardait pas. Il était encore plus beau que ce qu'elle avait pu croire, son visage taillé à la serpe, sa voix claire et mélodieuse, ses cheveux noirs de jais… un peu comme ceux du professeur Black. Un tout harmonieux. Minerva secoua sa tête, sentant un sourire étirer les traits de son visage.

- Nous y sommes bientôt, je vous demanderais de ne pas faire de gestes brusques, et vous Jedusor resteriez de côté. Les licornes préfèrent les présences féminines que celle d'un homme.

- Très bien, professeur. Jedusor s'appuya contre un arbre, en croisant les bras. Black roula des yeux et se dirigea au beau milieu d'une clairière, où pâturaient paisiblement un troupeau de licornes.

- Minerva, j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Ils me font déjà partiellement confiance, mais vous devriez m'aider pendant que je m'occuperais de la licorne blessée. Alors, nous allons tout en douceur, allons voir s'ils vous acceptent.

- Bien.

Jedusor observait la scène de loin, un sourire amusé étirait son visage. Il dévisageait pleinement la jeune Gryffondor, Minerva…, quel prénom… charmant ? Il haussa les épaules. Elle avait des gestes doux quand elle s'approcha du poulain blessé, et, en peu de temps, elle pouvait déjà lui caresser l'encolure pendant que ce minable professeur Black soignait la jambe meurtrit de la licorne. La douceur de Minerva mit du baume au cœur de Jedusor. Et, il se surprit entrain de lui sourire quand elle le regarda. Arrête espèce de faible…, tu ne souris pas aux femmes, idiot ! D'ailleurs il avait bien plus de préoccupations que ça…, comme trouver une excuse sur sa présence dans la forêt. Il se voyait bien devant le directeur, « Excusez-moi, je suis un gros fouineur et un sale curieux… alors j'ai suivi le professeur Black et Minerva…Minerva, c'est bien cela ? »

- Magnifique Minerva ! Merci beaucoup.

- Avec plaisir professeur ! lui répondit celle-ci d'une voix mélodieuse.

- Oui Minerva, c'était bien Minerva. En rentrant, il devra trouver des informations sur cette femme. Curiosité quand tu nous tiens… Black se stoppa devant Jedusor, et d'un geste lui montra le chemin qui fallait suivre pour rentrer. Le professeur Black avait les mains recouvertes d'un drôle de liquide argenté.

- Qu'est-ce professeur ? demanda Minerva, à la question muette de Jedusor.

- Du sang de licorne, c'est précieux très précieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on sait au juste sur les licornes ?

- Oh pas beaucoup de choses, McGonagall. Pas beaucoup de choses, mais mon arrière-grand-père s'abreuvait de sang de licorne pour être immortel.

- Oh.

- Je sais c'est atroce.

- Vous faites partie de la famille de Phineas Black ?

- Oui Jedusor. Mon arrière-grand-père était un cousin du père de Phineas Black ! répondit Black avec froideur, il s'engagea sur le chemin du retour et ne prononça pas un seul mot avant la lisière de la forêt. Je vous retrouve donc demain soir à 20 :00 à mon bureau ! lança Black à Minerva, une fois dans le château. Et vous Jedusor suivez-moi, nous allons voir le directeur.

* * *

><p>Minerva s'arrêta devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, ignorant ses questions de curieuses commères, elle lui lança le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune, la plus part des élèves étaient allés se coucher, seul restait Ludio et Terry entrain de discuter près de la cheminée.<p>

- Alors cette première retenue avec le bon vieux Black ?

- Intéressant ! avoua Minerva à Ludio, elle posa un regard qui voulait tout dire sur Terry.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Nous sommes allés dans la forêt interdite, où le professeur Black a chopé Jedusor. Il s'est écopé d'un mois de retenue à partir de 20 :00 tous les soirs.

- Rien qu'un mois ? Il t'en a mis autant pour quelques journées de retard ! s'exclama Ludio indigné.

- Je sais…, je crois qu'à la base, Black voulait me faire des retenues sympas mais là, ça va changer avec la venue de Jedusor - Terry et Minerva échangèrent un regard complice – je vais aller me coucher, je meurs de fatigue.

* * *

><p>Minerva avançait lentement les mains en avant, la pièce était sombre et seul quelques faibles chandelles éclairaient la salle. L'air était pesant et l'ambiance morbide, il y avait comme une odeur de boue et de sang séché. Ses pieds buttèrent contre quelque chose, quelque chose qui était allongé au sol, Minerva sortit sa baguette se rappelant de sa présence, et, la visibilité nettement augmenté, se baissa près du sol. Une râle profond retentit derrière elle, l'inconnu se pencha à ses côtés, sa longue robe noire lui collait près de la peau et son capuchon cachait son visage. Mais ses yeux rouges brillaient d'une cruauté intense.<p>

- Reconnais-tu… la victime ? murmura l'inconnu d'une voix posée, éclairant le sol à l'aide d'une baguette.

Minerva observait le corps inerte étalé sur le sol, baignant dans une flaque de sang. La victime était recouverte d'une cape et le visage tourné vers le sol empêchait son identification.

- Qui est-ce ? répéta l'homme encapuchonné.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Il fallait bien que je commence par le début… D'un geste las, il éclaira une partie du sol qui se trouvait juste à côté du corps, en gros avec le sang de la victime était inscrit un « A ».

* * *

><p>Voilà dernier chapitre avant mon départ en vacances :) je vais un peu m'avancer là-bas. Toutes remarques sont les bienvenus, questions, recommondations, critiques et ainsi de suite, pour m'aider à m'améliorer votre avis et le bienvenu.<p>

Bonnes vacances ! :)


End file.
